


Flying High

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabitha takes time to enjoy her freedom.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #22at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/"></a><b>dove_drabbles</b>  Let yourself be free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Title:** Flying High  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** Bewitched  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Divorced parents  
 **Word Count:** 264  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _Bewitching_ fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #22at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** Let yourself be free  
 **Summary:** Tabitha takes time to enjoy her freedom. 

** Flying High **  
Tabitha glided over the sky above the Taj Mahal and smiled. It was as beautiful as she had imagined it to be. She circled it one more time before she left it glittering in the sunlight. 

Tabitha flew on to see the pyramids at Giza. She couldn’t wait to see them almost as much as she wanted to see the Taj Mahal. She had seen them in her history books but she wanted to see them up close.  

Tabitha was getting to go out by herself more now that she was older and her mother and father weren’t together anymore. 

Tabitha was really avoiding something more than she was exploring the world. She had a dinner date with her father. She knew that if she didn’t go back now she would be late for dinner at her father’s apartment. 

She would let Adam appease the old man. She just didn’t want to sit there and hear him talk bad about her mother and rant about how the ‘mortal’ way was the best way. Divorce wasn’t helping his mental state or his attitude.   

Tabitha had finally given herself permission to be free today. Free of all cares, free of all negativity and just plain free. She had her mother to thank for that. 

Samantha had shown her how to stand up for herself and be herself. It may have taken her mother a while to get there but it wasn’t going to take her any time at all.        

She could see the pyramids in the distance. Maybe she would go to the Scottish highlands next.


End file.
